Happiness: Accomplished
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: Obviously, Sam was expecting for Addison to say yes to his proposal, and he actually thought it would happen from the bright smile she gave him, but what he was about to find out is that Addison had already made her choice with whom she wants to be with, and he happened to be coming over to her house with wine, flowers, and Chinese food. Post 5x22. Please read, review, recommend!


**A/N: Hello, and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! Just in case you didn't know, I've been a fan of Jaddison ever since Jake Reilly had first appeared in the Season 4 finale. I used to like Addisam very much, but not so much anymore. From what we saw in the Season 5 finale, Sam had proposed to Addison just as Jake was on his way over to her house with wine, flowers and Chinese food. I decided to write a story of what could happen next for them. By the way, the image that I have for the book cover isn't mine, and it belongs to a tumblr blogger named 'sassysnickelfritz' who was so kind to give her permission for me to use it, and that's why I'd like to give a huge thank you for her, and I hoping that she'll decide to read this story sometime. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." ~_ American science-fiction writer Robert Heinlein

_**Happiness: Accomplished**_

_"Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

Addison had to admit to herself that after everything she and Sam had gone through, it would be so great for them to finally stay with each other by being a happy family.

She would have glady accepted his proposal if he had agreed to being 'all in' with her and Henry yesterday, but he didn't even bother to give an answer, and that's why she walked away and it was too late for Sam, just like she said to him a few minutes before he proposed.

"Sam, while this must be the most romantic thing you've ever done, with you being on bended knee and proposing marriage to me, I feel sorry for doing this, but I can't accept your proposal." Addison said.

The look on Sam's face immediately went from a sweet smile to a shocked frown, because he wasn't expecting to be turned down, especially after he'd given what he thought was really a great speech.

"What do you mean you can't? Isn't this something that you've wanted? For a man to always be here as your husband, making you happy and help with taking care of your child?" Sam asked, while getting himself up from the floor to stand up.

"Sam, I've already have been married before, and it obviously didn't work out, so that's why I don't really need to have another marriage, and besides, I've already made my choice with whom I want to be with." Addison replied.

"Please don't tell me that it's Jake. You don't even have that much history with the guy, unlike me, and we've known each other since med school, so it's much better for you to be with someone whom you've known for a long time." Sam said.

"Just because we know each other, Sam, that doesn't mean we're meant to be together, and that's why I can tell you right now that I don't have any kind of feelings for you at all." Addison responded.

"What about the kiss we had shared before you got that call from the social worker? Didn't you feel at least something during that moment, because I know that I did." Sam said.

"Honestly, I didn't feel anything, and it was more weird to me because that kiss just came out of nowhere, and I really thought the speech you gave about us making sense wasn't so believable." Addison answered.

"If we're being honest with each other, then I should tell you earlier that day, Amelia had told me that you decided not to have a baby, and so I just thought that..." Sam stopped going on when Addison cut in.

"Oh, I get it now, we only make sense if a baby isn't in the picture, and that's exactly why you came over here that night, did you? Sam, you have some nerve to think..." Addison suddenly realized that she was still holding Henry in her arms.

"Okay, listen, here's what going to happen now. I'm going to go upstairs and take Henry to his room, make sure that he's gone to asleep, and I better hope that you're out of my house by the time I come back down." Addison warned.

"Addison, please wait and give me some time for me to explain." Sam responded, and that comment quickly got Addison so upset with Sam that she wanted to scream at him from the top of her lungs, but she knew that she always had to keep her composure with Henry around.

"That's what has always been the problem, Sam. I kept waiting for you for so long, and I gave you all the time that you needed, and yet, you still couldn't make up your mind about what you wanted, so I'm going to say this for the last time.

It's too late for you, and it's always been that way after you and I were together. You had your chance many times. I don't love you, I'm not in love with you, and I don't want to be with you anymore. If you don't leave and stop sneaking into my house right this instant, I might just go to the police tonight so I can file a restraining order. Goodbye."

Addison turned around and walked up the stairs, while carrying Henry safe in her arms, and she didn't even bother to look back to see if Sam was still inside her home, or if he had started to leave either.

Just when Addison entered Henry's room, she thought that she heard a door being loudly closed downstairs, and she took a huge breath of relief, since that must have meant that Sam was finally gone.

She carefully laid Henry down in his crib, and stayed around for a few minutes, even watching her son for a while after he just fell asleep, before walking out, only to hear the doorbell ring.

Addison felt very relieved to see Jake standing in the doorway with flowers, wine, and Chinese food, which was something that Addison hadn't been a stranger to for several years.

"Thank you for coming, Jake. It's so good to see you, and I hope that it wasn't much trouble getting the Chinese. I didn't lose my appetite, and I'm still hungry." Addison said, as she opened the door and let Jake come inside.

"Don't worry, Addison, it wasn't a problem at all. While I was out, I also took some time to get you these flowers, and I was very lucky, since most of the florists were going to be closed at this time." Jake replied, while he presented Addison with the flowers that he bought for her.

"Wow, they're so beautiful, Jake! Thank you, it was such a sweet and nice thing for you to do. I'll make sure to put them in a vase later tonight, and by the way, it's just the two of us, since I put Henry to sleep in his room a few minutes ago." Addison reminded, while she carried the flowers over to the kitchen.

"Your welcome, and I guess that if Henry's already asleep now, then we could have the chance to talk about us." Jake suggested, as he put down the boxes of Chinese food on the kitchen counter.

"Jake, before we go ahead and eat, there's something that I should tell you about right away, and it has to do with Sam, so I'm quite sure that you'll won't be so happy to hear what it is." Addison mentioned.

"Okay, and in that case, Addison, would it be best for me to take a seat first before I hear this?" Jake asked, already wondering if she was going to tell him that she still had feelings for Sam.

"It's your choice," Addison replied, and she was surprised when Jake stayed standing. "When I got back here from the hospital, I found Sam asleep, while holding Henry on the couch. After he woke up, I asked Sam where was my nanny, and he told me that he sent the nanny home.

I asked him why did he do that, and he said that after the day we had, referring to me and him, that I'd want to see my kid, and I mentioned that Henry wasn't his kid.

Sam seemed to be offended when I said that, asking if I was to going to make it as difficult as possible for him, and I got really annoyed with that question and I just wanted him to leave.

I immediately told Sam that we're both tired and exhausted, it's been a really long day, and I didn't really have the energy, but Sam got up from the couch and said that he had the energy to fight for me, and he was fighting for me at that exact time.

I was completely thrown off by what Sam said, which caused me to say "what" like I very was confused. Sam told me that he should have said yes when I asked him yesterday if he was 'all in', and he was saying yes at the time.

Sam went on to tell me that he loved me, he was in love in me, and even though I said that it was too late, he still kept going with saying that it wasn't late and it was never too late.

I said that we did have a chance, but I knew that he didn't want me and to have a family, and since he saw me with you, but Sam rudely interrupted by saying that he didn't care about you, and sarcastically asked if I had been with you for like two minutes.

Sam gave this speech beginning with how I was right that he didn't want a baby, and he doesn't want a baby. He wanted a certain baby, and he was referring to Henry.

He wanted me, him, and Henry to be a family, and told me that the reason he didn't want that before was because he was afraid of being a new father and having a whole new family, and it was unimaginable for him, but he finally started to see it.

The last few things he said were that he was 'all in', and he was fighting for me, before he got down on one knee in front of me and Henry, told me that he loved me, and asked me to marry him."

Jake hadn't made a move from where he was standing, but he did have a slight frown on his face, and Addison could tell from that expression, Jake was thinking that she said yes to Sam's proposal, so she quickly wanted to set things straight about it.

"Now I know what you're thinking, Jake, and I can tell you that I didn't say yes to Sam, and I told him that I didn't have any feelings for him, and he should leave my house right away. I'm very sorry to have worried you about this, and so if you don't want to stay anymore, I completely understand." Addison said.

Only a few seconds had passed with Addison waiting for what Jake would do or say before he slowly came closer, and pressed his lips to hers so gently that Addison could barely even feel it.

Jake massaged his lips against hers while Addison's mouth opened as an invitation for his tongue, while she grabbed the sides of his face and deepened the kiss before they eventually ended it.

"So I guess that you're not upset with me?" Addison asked, even though she was thinking in her mind that wasn't such a good question to come out with, especially after they just had a passionate kiss.

"No, I'm not upset with you at all, Addison. In fact, I'm very proud of you for not being afraid to tell me about what happened before I got here. You still remember what I said in the elevator, that you weren't ready for what I had to offer because you were pining for another man? Well now, I know that after hearing what you said, you are ready for me." Jake answered, while he still had his eyes locked on hers.

"Jake, I'm so happy to hear that, and that's why after everything you've done for me, I felt like it was about time for you to become a part of not just my life, but Henry's life as well. What do you think about that?" Addison curiously asked.

"Like I said to you in the elevator, when I go in, I go all in, and yes Addison, I would love for me to always be there for your son too," Jake responded, and quickly turned around to look at the Chinese takeout cartons. "I think that we should probably start eating now before the food gets cold." He suggested.

"Yes, I agree, and just in case if I didn't say it to you before, Jake, I'd like to thank you for getting not just the Chinese and the wine for tonight, but also for the flowers too. It really did mean a lot for you to get them for me." Addison mentioned, while giving him a smile.

"Just so you know, I've always believed that a woman as beautiful as you are deserves to be given gifts that are just as special, and that's why I'd usually pull out all the stops when it comes to dates." Jake informed, as he smiled back while he opened one of the Chinese takeout cartons on the table and started eating.

"Jake, that just happens to be one of the great things about you, and it's not only treating a woman with love and respect, but also doing everything you can to make them happy." Addison responded, and she began eating from one of the Chinese takeout cartons too.

While Addison does know that even though she and Jake still haven't said "I love you" to each other yet, their actions from tonight suggest that those three little words were going to be coming sometime in the future,

In the meantime, she was feeling incredibly happy to just be eating Chinese food with Jake, and after they were done, they decided that after having such a wonderful evening together, Jake should stay over for the night.

The newly couple had spent the remainder of the night sleeping on the couch in the living room, with Addison having her head to Jake's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Jake had his arms wrapped around her.

Like what Addison had recently told her therapist, she finally had everything that she ever wanted to have in her life; the baby she's always dreamed of, the job she loves, the dream house on the beach, and the perfect man who would be always be there and never hurt her.

One day, Addison could definately say to herself that she's made such an incredible accomplishment in finding the happiness which could make her so blessed and grateful for the rest of her life.

**_Fin_**


End file.
